You're My Guardian? Seriously?
by Shade Penn
Summary: Jason and Alice get their guardians, and their less than trilled. Even the greatest of friends can start out by hating each other. Pre-crusor of sorts to Similarities verse.
1. First Impressions 1: Alice and Shortfuse

I don't own anything. Except for my OC's Shortfuse and Alice.

* * *

Alice stared unimpressed at the orange and white car pulling up in front of her in the college parking lot. "Oh great, they sent me the Miata. "

Shortfuse scowled mentally. "Trust me, babysitting a stuck up teenager wsn't eactly what I signed up for, princess."

Alice glared as she got into the passenger seat. "So, when are Jason and I suppose to get our guardians?"

"If you haven't figured it out, tada, I'm your guardian." Shortfuse said dryly.

Alice's brow twitched. "Tell me you're kidding."

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?" Shortfuse said blandly.

"No. You sound like a stick-in-the-mud." Alice said glowering.

"I could say the same thing about you." Shortfuse said.

"Seriously, why you?" Alice asked blatantly.

Shortfuse's engine rumbled angrily. "Listen, I'm not exactly leaping for joy here either. So lets just get through this , got it?"

"Whatever." Was the cavalier reply.

Shortfuse groaned internally. '_I wonder if Sideswipe's having a better time than me.'_There off to great start ain't they?


	2. First Impressions 2: Jason and Sides

I don't own anything. Except for my OC's Shortfuse and Alice.

A/N:My Alice Character will be posted on my profile soon to explain her better. To clear any confusion about her powers is that since Jaon White is Superman's son, I decided to create an older half-sister for him.

* * *

Jason frowned as he watched the red Lambo pulling into the high school parking lot._ 'That better not be my guardian.' _Was his only thought.

His hope was dashed when as the shiny car pulled up beside him. The door opened. "Hi Jason. I'm Sideswipe, your new guardian." A male voice said cheerfully. Too cheerfully for Jason's taste.

Jason turned and walked away, leaving the red mech terribly confused. Jason heard the car follow, but didn't once turn to acknowledge him. The other students all started to stare at the familiar red Lambo in confusion. What was an Autobot doing around Jason?

"Jason." Sideswipe began quietly, though he _knew_ Jason could hear him clearly. "People are staring, so just get in."

Jason's only indication that he had heard him was to walk faster and eventually breaking into a run, just making it onto the school bus. Jason sat down in an empty seat and sighed. _'Now maybe he'll take the hint and leave me the hell alone!'_

Guess no one told Sideswipe not to order the siblings around. Jason would've slagged him then and there if there weren't humans watching.


	3. First Impressions Conclusion

Jason nearly snarled when he saw the red Lamborghini beside the tiny orange and white Miata in the large garage. He didn't even so much as give them a passing glance as he entered the house through the garage door. "Alice?"

"What?" Alice asked as she started on her homework.

"Why are there two Autobots in our garage?" Jason asked patiently.

"Well, Brother Dearest." Alice mocked. "They're our guardians. Mine came for me, didn't yours?"

Jason gritted his teeth. "I ditched mine and toke the school bus."

Alice laughed derisively. "And you thought it'd be that easy to rid of him?" Jason shrugged helplessly. "I thought he'd take the hint that I didn't need him."

Alice snorted. "Idiot."

* * *

Shortfuse sighed. "So much for a first impression, huh?" she noticed that Sideswipe had been awfully quiet. "What's wrong Sides?"

"He wouldn't even talk to me. Not a word." Sideswipe said quietly.

"Well, to be fair, Alice isn't exactly the easiest person to be assigned to either. All we did was insult each other." Shortfuse said.

"At least she _spoke_ to you and _cooperated_ with you." Sideswipe retorted. "Jason didn't and instead of cooperating, he toke one of those transportation modes for human younglings."

"Just give him time." Shortfuse said. "He'll come around. Maybe."

Somehow that only made Sideswipe feel worse.


	4. Speak To Me

Two weeks.

That's how long Jason had managed to go with pretending that he didn't have a guardian, let alone acknowledging that the mech even existed and was living in his garage. He had nothing against the mech, but it was just that it was in his nature to be stubborn and adamant, which caused him to act like an ass most of the time. Jason vainly hoped that the 'Bot would realize that he didn't need him. Or get fed up enough that he'd leave.

* * *

Sideswipe got fed up with Jason alright, just not in the way he'd hoped.

So one day, Sideswipe blocked Jason's only exit out of the open garage as he was coming out to go to school bus stop. "Jason, you can't ignore me forever, and pretend I don't exist." Jason had remained silent, though the defiant edge clearly stated, **_'Wanna bet?'_** "Speak to me, _please!_ Say anything!" he stopped himself from adding, _'And I'm desperate here.'_

Jason put on his best condescending sneer. "Frag off." he said corrosively and pushed Sideswipe out of the way a little with his super strength and got out of the garage.

Sideswipe made no move to follow, yet, and had only one rueful thought. _'Well I did tell him to say anything. Wonder where he heard that that word though.'_


	5. Complaint

I own nothing. Except for Alice of course.

* * *

It had been two days so far since Jason had told Sideswipe off, and he had hoped that the mech would leave, but instead it just made him keep a distance. This didn't sit well with Jason, he wanted the mech to leave, not keep his distance.

The third day after the "incident," Jason went to Alice for help.

"Whatever it is, no." Alice said flatly.

"I haven't even asked you!" Jason said in almost a whining tone.

Alice glared at him. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I want you to come with me to the _Ark_." Jason said.

"Why?"

"So, we can get new guardians, or better yet, no guardian's."

"You really want to get rid of Sideswipe that badly, don't you huh?"

"Yeah, he's been acting weird lately."

"You told him to frag off." Alice pointed out blandly. "Of course he's going to act weird about it."

Jason rolled his eyes. "He said say anything and I did!"

Alice sighed. "You're not going to stop, are you?"

"Nope." Jason said too brightly. And that only meant he'd be twice as annoying about it.

"Fine, we'll go complain."

"Yes!"

* * *

"No."

The answer was flat, but still said so kindly. Both Alice and Jason's jaws dropped. They had indeed gone to complain, but that was the answer to their question. Could they go without guardians?

"Why not? We're not weak!" Jason said stomping his foot and creating a decent sized crater.

"We are all aware of that, Jason." Optimus said placatingly. "Think of it as reassurance."

Both Alice looked at each other, Alice had a deadpan look on her face. "You do realize that we're a lot stronger than you all, right? And that we _could _literally send our guardians back in pieces. But I won't."she gave Jason a pointed look, to which he crossed his arms and scowled. "And_ I _am also willing to give Shortfuse a chance."

Jason suddenly glared at Alice. "Traitor." he spat realizing she'd just sold him out.


End file.
